Zor-El
Zor-El was a Kryptonian scientist and a member of the Kryptonian Thinker Guild. He was the husband of Alura In-Ze and the father of Kara Zor-El. Biography Early Life Zor-El was born on the planet Krypton, into the prestigious House of El. He had a younger brother, Jor-El, and they both became scientists after reaching adulthood. Zor-El fell in love with a scientist named Alura, who later became his wife, and they had a daughter, Kara. When Kara was eight years old, she gave Zor-El a statue of a winged creature she made herself, but was upset that the wings weren't perfect. Nonetheless, Zor-El treasured the statue and told Kara it was fine just the way it was and that he loved her. At some point, Zor-El took Kara to the planet Starhaven and the Well of Stars. Project Medusa At some point in his life, the Law Council of Krypton ordered Zor-El to work with his brother to create the Medusa virus. Much to Jor-El's dismay, while Zor-El had no qualms about creating the virus, leading to a falling out between the brothers. The virus was a fail safe mechanism to protect Krypton, which eradicates all visiting extra-terrestrial life on the planet. The virus was never used, and the files regarding it were brought to Earth on Kara Zor-El's pod. Sending Kara to Earth Despite being estranged from his brother, Zor-El and his wife Alura decided to send their daughter Kara to Earth. Before sending her off, Alura told Kara that the trip would be long, but she and her father will be with her in her dreams. Zor-El prepared his daughter's pod and watched as the latter boarded her ship, leaving right before the planet imploded. Powers and Abilities Powers * Kryptonian Physiology: As a Kryptonian, Zor-El's bone structure is almost identical to that of a human. On a planet near a red class M main-sequence star, like his native Krypton with its sun Rao, Zor-El had physical attributes nearly identical to those of humans. However, if he were to travel to a planet near a yellow G-type main-sequence star, like Earth, he would have gained many incredible superpowers, identical to those of his nephew Superman and daughter Supergirl, which would have made Zor-El also appear godlike. Abilities * Genius-Level Intellect: Zor-El was highly intelligent, as he was one of the most intelligent and respected scientists on Krypton. ** Expert Scientist: Zor-El was an extremely skilled and well-respected scientist in all of it's fields, being one of the best scientists on Krypton at the time of the planet's destruction. Equipment Former Equipment * Kara Zor-El's Shuttle: Zor-El constructed this starship in order to send his daughter Kara Zor-El away from Krypton's imminent apocalypse and onto Earth. Relationships Family * House of El ** Alura In-Ze † - Wife ** Kara Zor-El / Kara Danvers / Supergirl - Daughter ** Jor-El † - Brother ** Lara Lor-Van † - Sister-in-law ** Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman - Nephew Allies * Kryptonian Law Council Category:Characters Category:Kryptonians Category:Civilians Category:House of El Members Category:Kryptonian Thinker Guild Members